xtvclampfandomcom-20200215-history
Arashi Kishu
Arashi Kishu (鬼咒 嵐 Kishū Arashi) is the first Dragon of Heaven to make her appearance but it is later on revealed on the half of the episode 2 that she is one after she made her appearance. That makes Sorata the first one to be introduced as one. Name Arashi's name is spelled as 鬼咒 嵐. Her last name Kishu 鬼咒 means in Chinese as 'Curse ghost' and somewhat appears like that as well in Japanese, while ghost turns into a 'demon'. Her name Arashi 嵐 means Storm. Appearance Arashi is a natural beauty of a Japanese girl. A girl with black straight hair and bangs. Her eyes are in the color of violet. In the anime, she mostly wears a high school uniform of white blouse with red lace and long skirts with a pair of white socks and black shoes. In the manga, it happens that she changed her dress after two months of Kotori's death. And til then, she wears a black dress with white collar and dark brown boots. Personality Arashi acts just like Kamui does. She is not good at socializing with others just as Kamui. That's why if Kamui was pursuaded by Sorata to eat Arashi acted the same, almost identical to his personality. Arashi is cold, stoic and silent when first seen, her face always making her look irritated with what everyone is doing. But it changes when she learned about Sorata's feelings towards her and start to feel something towards Sorata as well. Character Background Arashi came from the Ise Shrine wherein Lady Kaede brought her. Arashi's mother's name is not revealed but it appears that her mother is also a priestess of the said shrine and left the shrine when her mother's pregnant with her. The eight year old Arashi was forced to live on the streets after her mother dies. Kaede met her on the streets while she was looking for food to survive. Kaede took her in and taught her about her powers and destiny. From there, she realize that she needs to survive in order to met up with her destiny on protecting Kamui with all her life and that a man would surely protect her even the cause is death. Years later, she joined with Princess Hinoto and realize that Kamui had returned and assigned Daisuke and her to watch over Kamui. Her first meeting with Kamui is indeed harsh because she needs to protect Saiki from Kamui's wrath or else Kamui would kill him. Even Kamui insist to fight Arashi, she just tell him that his wounds from Saiki and Kamui's battle must be treated. Not so long in the anime, Arashi meets Kamui in the library after Kamui meets Kotori. Kamui was indeed suspicious over Arashi's watched over him and asks why and who is the one who ordered to spy over him but then Arashi was indeed on their side, that's why Arashi told him that she is one of the Seals and no one can change their destiny because she knew herself that Kamui would be able to change destiny if he choose to be one of the Seals. As the story continues, Arashi learns that the Sacred Sword in the Tokagushi Shrine was stolen and fights against the Shikis that are following after her and set up a barrier. While fighting, a passerby just enter the spirit shield and learns that it is Aoki Seiichirou, a wind master, also a Seal. Arashi meets with Kamui and Sorata and learns that Kamui is a member of the Magami clan, the family of kage-nie. And lead the two to the Diet Building to meet Hinoto. In the manga, Sorata and Arashi looks over Kamui and Kotori and asked Hinoto a protection for Kotori's safety. They meet Karen, another Seal while watching over Kamui and Kotori, in the manga. And in the anime, they meet Karen during the funeral. They continue their search for another Seal and lead them to the 13th head of the Sumeragi clan. On their meeting with Subaru, those who are involved witht the end of the world, realize Kamui's choice and Fuuma's awakening as the other one. In the anime, only Arashi, Sorata and Subaru managed to arrive but in the manga, Daisuke and all the seals except Karen witnessed Kotori's murder and the injuries made by Fuuma on Kamui. She was also there when Kamui awakens his consciousness after the traumatic experience that makes him fall to the catatonic state. Along with the other seals, they all gather and seal the Holy sword on CLAMP campus and meet up with Hinoto as a unit. Two months later, the four younger seals (Kamui, Yuzuriha, Sorata and Arashi) lives together on a house presented by the CLAMP Campus for them. They also went to study on the campus and work as a group. One time, on the fight in Inokashira park, she realizes that she loves Sorata and will cry if Sorata dies. In the manga, she leaves the other Seals because of the fear that she is just a hindrance. In the anime, she leaves the other seals and join the other side with the mission to kill Kamui. But in the end, she fights against Sorata and to protect her from Fuuma, Sorata was killed. During the final battle, she realize that she don't have any wish for her own but she needs to continue living for Sorata's wish. And then, like the others, they managed to thank Kamui after not only saving the world but also human kind. Relationships Sorata Arisugawa See also: Sorata Arisugawa and Arashi Kishu Arashi gets pissed off with Sorata at first and that is what Sorata knows. But then, it turns out to be different since the time that Kamui choose to be a Dragon of Heaven. And Arashi turns out to look at Sorata as a man, not just another Dragon of Heaven. Kamui Shirou See also: Kamui Shirou and Arashi Kishu At the start of the series, Arashi was already loyal to Kamui but then she needs to protect a comrade from Kamui's wrath and in order to do that she needs to leave Kamui as an enemy but later on they befriend each other. Lady Kaede Lady Kaede took Arashi in after she learns that Arashi is the daughter of the former hidden miko priestess. She taught Arashi about her powers and take care of her until Kamui's return. Dragons of Heaven See also: Arashi Kishu and Dragons of Heaven Arashi has a very small interaction with the other Dragons of Heaven. But then, she doesn't realize that the other Seals, make a way for them to have greater interaction. Powers *High Jump *Kakushi Miko: Arashi’s experience as a Miko allows her the ability to summon a deadly sword from her hand, allowing it to appear very quickly. This sword is capable of channeling Arashi’s energy, allowing her to create amazing explosions with it. *Kekkai: Arashi, like all other seals, is capable of making another dimension called a Kekkai which guards the outside world from any damage, and can only be entered by people involved in the End of the World. Cross-overs Arashi like the other characters cross-over Tsubasa Chronicle. Here is the list of the worlds wherein she appears. *Hanshin Republic (anime and manga): As Sorata's wife and a former miko priestess *Country of Koryo (anime): As an ally of Chunyan's group and Sorata's fiancee. *Piffle World (anime and manga): On the picture Sorata is holding. *Tokyo country (OVA and manga): As one of the members of the Tower division. Quotes Anime *Her dreams are always correct. The one that sacrifice everything just to see the future. (Episde 2: A Nightmare) Manga Trivia *It was revealed that once she lost her virginity, she also lost her powers as one of the Dragons of Heaven. *She represents the Tarot card, 'Temperance'. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragons of Heaven Category:Anime Episodes